A Love Like Woe
by Pandora4977
Summary: Ellie meets Jack on the Titanic  it survives  and cannot help but fall in love with his free spirit but their are complications as always. Love never comes so easy.
1. Chapter 1

She looked over the railing at everyone waving their hands yelling thier goodbyes and miss you's. She was a sight amongst the third class, she stood out from the dull browns and dirty white the people around her wore. Her hair blew around dancing with the wind, the boys next to her were yelling to no one she could hear. She half smiled at the silliness and looked to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her, wow. She was a sight, Her eyes were a dull grey shining in the sunlight, her hair a long curtain of brown fell down in waves all the way down her back. Wow. She was…beautiful Jack had never seen someone so gorgeous in his life. Her half smile spread to a full one before looking back over the railing as the ship set forth for its voyage.

"Hi!" Jack had to yell over the roar of the crowd, She looked ahead and said nothing. "Im Jack Dawson." She looked to him, his face was that of an angel, "Ellie Hunter." She smiled letting her hand out to shake. "Ellie Hunter" he repeated. "A pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Well Ellie Hunter, what do you say you take a walk with me?"

Ellie smiled squinting her eyes a bit from the sun.

"Yes"

They walked along the dock around the groups of people, the children pushing and playing tag and jumping around. Most the parents must have been down putting their things away the way that she should have.

Jack carried all he needed in a brown bag.

"So what are you here on the Titanic for?"

"Travel?" She answered teasingly.

"Haha what for? You live in America?"

"Yes." Ellie smiled. "My family and I are going back home."

Jack could tell that she was a girl of wealth she smelled of expensive perfume and the cost of her dress seemed it could have covered a months rent where he came from.

"Your parents are they on the boat with you?"

"Yes, I gave them the slip when we boarded."

"That's no good."

Ellie stopped. "Well you sure are a questionable thing arnt you?"

Jack smiled putting his hands in his pockets. "What can I say I'm a curious sort of guy."

"Well Mr. Dawson what are _you_ doing on the boat? Where are _you_ from? Whats _your_ favorite color?"

Jack laughed at the question. "Wow"

"Wow what?" She asked

Jack took her in a moment looking at her up and down her long figure that lovely smile and voice. She didn't ignore him when he said hello, didn't look down at him or stick her nose in the air when he had looked away, she had actually accepted his invitation for a walk. She was no ordinary aristocratic daughter. She had a pretty laugh and big eyes. Such a pretty face.

"Your just…wow"

Ellie laughed "You think I'm wow?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah I do."

"Ellenore Hunter!"

Ellie turned to see her brother Louis making his way towards her. He took hold of her pulling her away from Jack. "Do you know how worried sick mom and dad have been! What were you thinking separating from us like that."

"I just wanted a bit of time to myself Louis, I suppose the excitement of this all just got to me."

Jack saw her posture change she stood up straight and kept her eyes down.

Louis looked to him his face a bit outlandish as he looked upon him. "And you sir are?"

"Jack Dawson." Jack let out his hand to the man to shake.

Louis didn't make a move but to stare at his hand. "Well Mr. Dawson I sincerely thank you for looking after my little sister."

"My pleasure. Ellie here sure is something."

Ellie smiled up at Jack once again.

"She is isn't she?" Louis took his arm around her shoulder and began turning her to the direction of their room. "I'll see you soon Jack." She said over her shoulder. Jack smiled and waved a goodbye.

"No you wont" Louis mumbled


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope your enjoying reading this, it is a bit different than my usual writing, this is more of a developing chapter for Ellie and the atmosphere it will get more exciting soon, this is sort of one of those stories you just think of on a whim, haven't really planned anything but we'll see how it works out. Please review. _

Ellie listened to her mother and father chastise her for a good twenty minutes before the dinner bell rang. She considered leaving once again but decided against it. Her brother asked for her best behavior the first night, a lot of people a lot of impressions had to be made.

As the two siblings were getting ready Ellie looked into the vanity back at her brother. "Louis what did you think of Jack?"

"Who?" He asked looking up fixing the collar of his shirt.

"The man I was with."

"I figured my face would explain my thoughts of the lowly creature Ellie."

Ellie turned to him her face in a disapproving stare. "Louis what makes you or me any better than he is."

"The money we have of course."

Ellie turned back to the mirror. Money, money, money. That's all anyone around her ever seemed to care about. No one cared about music or art or beauty or nature or books or knowledge it was all a game of investment all a page of wits.

"You really think that in the end money is going to be the savior of us all?" Louis looked to her curious of her choice of words. "Ellie," His features softened as he went to her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and looked into the vanity at her. "Without it you wouldn't have any of this."

"Any of what?" She turned her head to the side. A lot of heavy dresses? Books she wasn't allowed to read, paper and pens for pictures she could never draw, a piano she could never play. It was all nothing everything her fathers money bought for the family was of no value, she was just a girl that would be sold off to the highest bidder when her father would find one that seemed well fit and suited for her.

Louis looked down at her frustrated. She was something different. He made a pet like motion as he stroked her smooth hair, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Hurry and finish getting ready, mom and dad are waiting for us."

Ellie looked like a pretty porcelain doll when she walked into the dining hall. How pretty of a picture everyone was. The ladies all dolled up for a simple meal for husbands that wouldn't even be going to bed with them that night, men dressed in over compensating suits that had no value on a boat. A mesh of loveliness.

Ellie sat between her brother and a man named Cal, he was foreign to her the son of an entrepreneur she didn't quite catch the name of.

He stared at her often and tried making small talk. "So what do you think of the unsinkable ship?" He smiled.

Ellie looked around a moment. "It would make a pretty painting I suppose."

He laughed, what a unique answer.

"Well would it be improper for me to ask if you are going to be chaperoned this evening." He took her hand from her lap holding it to his lips.

"Well seems as though Ellenore has an admirer." Her mother smiled catching a glimpse of the two, "I'm sure that she would be more than happy to spend the evening with you Cal."

"Actually." Ellie interrupted. "I've made plans for tonight mother." She turned to cal and shrugged. "Maybe another night?"

Their was a little roar of uneasy laughter from the table.

"Ellie what possible plans could you have for this first night? You're on a boat their isn't much of a selection of activity." Louis asked a bit annoyed.

"Well I was thinking of going to the stars." Ellie smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had been sitting along the railing, his legs slung over the boat his arms wrapped around the white, already dented rail.

He thought of the little thing. What a beauty she shouldn't have belonged to them, the life sucking scene of aristocracy.

He swung his legs back and went to his sketchbook counting the few remaining blank pages.

"Well hello."

He turned looking to find the sweet voice which spoke. Ellie looked down at him her grey eyes shimmering on the fluorescent light of the boat.

"Well hi there." He smiled up to her.

Ellie crouched down letting the beads of her dress making a little poppy sound as they hit the deck.

"May I see?" She asked motioning towards the sketchbook. Jack gladly handed it over.

Jack watched her hair fell over her eyes as she looked over the black and white sketches.

"Those are beautiful Jack." She said looking up at him. "I'm very jealous of your talent."

"Ha thanks funny, I figured you high class girls weren't even capable of jealousy let alone allowed to be."

"Oh no I'm one of the honest ones. I get envious and hateful and angry, sometimes I even skip brushing my hair."

Jack laughed. "And what does a girl like you have to be envious of?"

"People like you." She smiled handing him back the sketchbook.

"The rats on the ship?" Jack muttered.

:The people that are allowed to be different, the ones that are allowed to do what they want whenever they want, not be told what to do or how to dress or who to spend your time with." Ellie paused looking up at him as some of her hair fell into her face. "I could go on for hours Jack of the things in life I'm envious of."

Jack pulled the hair from her eyes. "You're really different that I expected Ellie."

Ellie smiled and looked away afraid she may blush at the touch of his hand to her face. She stood up and let her hand out to him. "Lets go."

"Where to?"

She shrugged again a terrible habit to attain according to her mother. "To the stars?"

Jack smiled and released an exaggerated shrug teasing her.

Ellie stopped, removing her heels as she walked along his side.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"My favorite color is green."

Ellie smiled. "Lovely choice Mr. Dawson"

"How old are you?"

She looked up at him and paused. "Sixteen. Why?

"No reason besides curiosity, beautiful." So that was why she want into her full fledged snob like ways. They were training her and her childlike state of mind was resisting with all its might.

"Would you like to play a game? She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Jack answered.

"Tag, hide and seek, a race?"

Jack smiled down at the little girl he took her hand in his own and kissed it in the same spot that Cal had kissed her before, But hi kisses washed away the grunge of the old kiss.

"Kiss tag?"

Ellie looked at him puzzled almost blushing. "I don't know how to play that?"

"Its really easy." Jack smiled leaning over to her. "Its just like this." He leaned in and kissed her softly. His lips soft on hers he meshed them well letting the warmth of her red lips come to him with ease.

Ellie's eyes had closed and she had completely succumb to his sweet elegant kiss. His lips were lovely not of the street rats her mother would call him seemed to be. He placed his hand in her and continued a while longer.

When their lips parted her eyes remained closed as her mouth formed a smile. "I think I win."

_**Please Review **__**J Hope you're liking it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack why is this so difficult!" Ellie looked up from the sheet of paper she had before her, her sketch looked nowhere near as lovely as jacks. "Why cant mine look like yours?"

Jack laughed as he looked over her sketch. "It'll come to you Ellie, just takes some practice."

Ellie pouted "mine looks like a banana."

Jack laughed. "I know your capable Elle."

She leaned on his shoulder.

The two had been spending almost every day together, Ellie received constant scolding's for her disappearances but kept up with all the rather important appearances she had to make. She had been forced to dine with Cal numerous times and wasn't very appeased with him. She enjoyed her time with Jack. She loved watching him draw the way he created something so beautiful, so lovely with a pencil and sheet of paper. He was sweet to her and told her stories of the many things he had seen. She was enchanted and enthralled.

"Jack?"

"Yea sweetheart."

"Take me on a date?"

Jack laughed. "How would you suppose I do that?" He paused. "We are on a date right now."

Ellie shook her head. "No, this is just us being around one another."

"Cant you feel the romance?" Jack smiled easily nudging her.

"Jack" she smiled pushing him playfully, "I mean it."

"Elle I'm not that rich guy you hang out with I cant blow money, mostly because I have none, I wish I could but-"

"Fine fine fine" Ellie interrupted returning to her sketch.

Jack watched her, she was quieter and he knew she was upset. "Elle," he took an arm and slung it between her waist. Pulling her into a hug. "You are so gorgeous, did you know that?" He kissed her for head. She smiled and blushed. "Jack I know that you-"

Ellie's words were broken as she heard her brother call to her.

She ducked looking to see where he was, their was only so much she could do to avoid Louis and her family during the evening, dinner was social hour on the boat and their was no escape. "I'll find you later tonight all right?" Ellie told Jack as she began to get up. He smiled holding her hand and kissing her quickly before she walked away leaving her sketchbook.

Ellie's mother had been helping her tie her corset before they went out for dinner. "Ellie where have you been all morning? You missed tea."

Ellie shrugged. "Just around mother."

"Well I feel like you should be doing something more productive than just being around with your time."

Ellie sighed. "Like what?"

"Cal would like to-"

"Cal Cal Cal that's the only name that comes from yours and fathers mouth."

"Ellenore!"

"Im sorry mother but I just don't like him, He throws his money around like its nothing, he laughs at his own jokes way to much and he leans in to kiss me constantly! I don't like it mother."

Ellie's mother turned her to look at her.

"Listen Ellenore, your father and Cal's father are talking about a business proposition once we arrive home. So much money could be earned, and its quite clear that Cal wants you, his father is willing to exchange more than half the money they'll earn if and When you make Cal happy."

Ellie looked up at her mother puzzled. "What exactly do you mean by make happy."

Her mother sighed and frowned. "Ellenore please be accommodating.

Ellie wanted to scream how could she be even more damn accommodating! She did what she was told and wore what she was instructed to and made appearances of which were necessary. Why was she never enough. "Yes mother."

"You will go to dinner with Cal and you will be accommodating….and stop disappearing!"

Ellie shook her head. "Yes mother."

_Sorry this was so short and a bit dull, the next chapter will be Cal and Ellie on a date! Interesting right? Hope so. Please leave reviews. Any suggestions anyone may have for the next chapter will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cal smiled across the table to Ellie, she was lovely as always, her brilliant eyes looked down at the silverware she picked at.

"Well Ellie how was your day?" He asked.

Ellie smiled, how improper for him to call her Ellie, he would never have done that in the presence of her mother. "My day?" She looked up at him. "My day was dull, not much to do on a ship. Luxury I suppose is meant for rest not activeness."

"I suppose your right." Cal cleared his throat. "And that boy you've been seeing?"

Ellie looked up. "What?" How did he know? Could he have seen her with Jack? "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about Cal."

"Oh come on Ellenore you don't have to lie to me, I'm not your mother." He smirked placing his finger over the tip of his wine glass. "Tell me what is it about him that intrigues you so?"

Ellie said nothing.

"Look Ellenore I have no intentions of resenting you for your actions, your younger than most brides-"

"Bride?"

"Your parents haven't told you of our engagement yet?"

Ellie's eyes widened and her breathes became quicker and heavier, She panicked her eyes were clouded and for a moment she felt like the world had paused, that the ship had stopped moving and that her heart was done beating.

"Well don't seem so excited dear." Cal walked over to her end of the table placing his hands on her shoulder. "Ellie I don't know what you've done, but from the moment I saw you that first day here, I've wanted you. Your bewitching with your beauty and your creative inimitable ways enthrall me. I'd love to know you, darling, Let me, theres nothing I would deny you, nothing I cant give you, but you must not deny me, Honor me as I will you."

Ellie looked up at him speechless. "Umm…I-I-I have to go"

Sorry this was so short. I Hope your liking this and I really don't know where im going with this story so suggestions are welcome. As always thank you for reading and please take a second to leave a review. J


	6. Chapter 6

_HA! Bet you guys thought I had given up on this, I'll admit I had thought of quitting, one reason is because I usually watch the movies I write about to get some inspiration but Titanic is long and always makes me cry but it was in 3D this week at my town theater so it made me think of writing more, and I have more ideas. Hope you guys like! Please review! _

Ellie had been sitting on the deck of the boat with her sketch she had been working on earlier with Jack. She looked down at the hopeless scribble she had tried to make beautiful. She thought long. She could never make art as lovely as jack, play a violin or create anything truly beautiful. She hadn't the skills. But she could be the art herself. She knew she was beautiful. She was bred properly but she was restless. She hated being told what to do but loved being admired for the most part. She could learn to love her heavy bothersome dresses. She sighed, why was she questioning everything she was once so sure of.

Ellie loved being around Jack because he pushed her to be what she wanted to be, but maybe it wasn't the right thing? Sure she wanted to be that free spirit but she was afraid nonetheless.

She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder she half smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead and sat along side her. "You allright?" He asked, he could see her troubled eyes.

Ellie shook her head. "No, just mindless chatter of the night is getting to me." She leaned in to kiss him. Mmmm his kisses tasted so good.

"Ellie, I was thinking-"

"Oh yea?" She interrupted teasing him.

"Yeah!" He gave her a slight nudge "What happens when the ship docks."

She tore her eyes from him and looked on to the water. "I don't know Jack?"

Jack looked away as well, he was hoping she would say go with him. But of course she wouldn't. "Umm Elle, do you feel what I feel or am I just making an ass of myself here."

Ellie looked back to him. "Jack im engaged…."

His eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about wha- when? How come? Why? With who? Before you got on the ship? You were engaged the whole time."

Ellie stared at him…."before…yes…. I was before even getting on the ship." She lied looking away again. She was so unsure of everything, she couldn't make Jack be just as clueless as her. He was stronger than her, she didn't want him to be ruined. She was already making him unsure of himself with him even asking her if they were together. Of course they couldn't…..even though she wanted to more than anything.

"Why would you do that to me?"

She looked down. "I'm so sorry Jack….but you-" She looked up expecting his eyes to filled with anger but all she saw was sadness. "Your better off without me Jack." She got up. She couldn't see him hurt. God no.

As she rose he took her hand. She held it a moment feeling the tears in her eyes rise. She walked away her hand lingering in his until he let her go.

_Updating very soon! Please Review, Im so sorry for the long wait. Summer is around the corner and I will be able to write lots more soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie couldn't let the help see her cry, she was being laced up in her corset getting dressed for dinner. She looked into the mirror across the room. Hating herself. She gasped as she felt the final laces being pulled.

"Will that be all Miss Ellie? Will you be needing help with your dress as well?"

"No Trudy, I can handle the rest. Thank you." She watched the maid walk out her room. After putting on the beautiful purple dress long and beaded black along the edges, she walked to her Vanity and sat looking hard at the selfish girl in front of her.

Louis walked in, almost missing his sisters presence, she was so still and quiet. "Ellie? What's the matter?" He leaned onto the vanity disrupting her reflection.

"Over thinking," She tore her eyes from the mirror to her brother. "About? That silly poor boy you've developed an infatuation with?"

Ellie shook her head. "Thinking I didn't give Caleton a very fair chance…I've been so closed minded…everything I hate."

Louis smiled approvingly. "in your defense darling, you were quite open minded even speaking to that vermin." Ellie looked down. "Please don't speak of him that way, Louis."

Louis took her hand. "All right, all right. Mother asked for me to escort you to dinner." Ellie smiled, time to put that fake delight to work.

She sat alongside Cal and she tried being more welcoming to him. Her eyes asked him to try once more with her. She didn't want to forget about Jack of course not, she felt as though she was walking on air with Jack. His kind eyes and beautiful face made her heart melt and she couldn't help be the overgrown child that she was with him, she couldn't be more happy with him. But she couldn't put him through the hell she went through. She wasn't sure of her plan or if she had even a plan to begin with. If she would see Jack again, she wasn't sure of anything.

She excluded herself from the conversation at the table and turned to Cal and smiled. She wanted to lean over and rest her elbow on the table but decided against it anting to avoid being chastised. "I believe I didn't give you much of a fighting chance."

Cal half smiled, finally she was loosening up for him. "You don't say?"

"Yes, and I wont marry you until you ask me, not my parents."

Cal laughed bring attention to the two. The table only paused a moment before they realized the little 'romance' that was rearing between the two. "You never much gave me the chance to ask you, remember? No fighting chance to quote your words."

Ellie smiled. "But now im allowing you to woo me."

"Ah you grew tired of-" He stoped himself before he finished, his words would seem insulting and he wasn't about to let Ellenore's warmness fade to nothingness oh so quickly. "What do you purpose, Darling, their isn't to much of an option of date places on a ship."

Elle did as she was trying to avoid and leaned over resting her elbow on the table placing her chin into the palm of her hand. "The Titanic is quite a large ship, I'm sure that you will think of something, Be creative."

"Ellenore!" She felt her Mother sting and she remained a moment smiling up flirtatiously at Cal and slowly adjusted back to her straight stance.

Jack had paced the deck of the Titanic for hours. What had he done wrong? Things were going well for the two. Of course not it was a poor boy fling she was having. He had nothing to offer a girl like her. She thought she wanted freedom and happiness but she was accustomed to her lovely things, nothing could change that she was to far into the social circle of elite snobs for her to be saved. He was just a poor man. He couldn't even take her on a date, he couldn't afford the abortion fish eggs she probably liked so much. Her fiancé was and debonair and had stacks of money and could buy her all the dresses and rouge she could ever want….Jack felt as though he never had a chance…but he felt so sure of her just that morning, She was laughing and hugging and kissing him…she must have felt something. That just couldn't be it…

Cal had taken Ellie for a walk. "Tell me things I don't know about you Miss Ellenore."

Ellie held her hand into Cal's feeling the coolness of his palms. "I hate being called Ellenore, I prefer Ellie." She smiled.

"My apologies, darling-" Cal paused lookin down at her. "Is darling All right?" Ellie smiled. "I like darling as well yes," She looked out the water.

"And what else?"

Ellie thought a moment. "I like art, more than anything…"

"You're an artist?"

"No, I only wish I had such talent, I love art."

"why"

"The complex simplicity of it all…the beauty and care, the thought that Is instilled in one painting in amazing, the use of colors so lovely their able to mesh so perfectly. What I would give to live in some paintings I have seen." Ellie looked to Cal wondering in her little rant was boring him.

"That's lovely Ellie."

"Thank you, I am aren't i?" She smiled. "Cal you'll will forgive me but I am quite tired. Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow? Perhaps you'll have thought of something whimsicle for me then?"

Cal smiled, she was lovely, her uniqueness was most attractive. Her face was a lovely heart shape and her red lips were always so tempting, she was angelic yet far to outspoken for her own good. She may as well have been one of the new money's on board. "Yes, darling. I'll escort you back to your room."

"No that's all right. I want to take a walk before I go to bed, alone." She paused smiling up at him hoping she didn't make the impression that she didn't want to be around him. "It's sort of my only time to be alone and just think for a while.

Cal nodded respectively taking her hand in his and leaning down to kiss it looking up at her with his deep brown eyes. Walked away hopeless that the feel of butterflies would never come to her stomach when she was with him.

Jack had seen her for a while before she noticed. For the past few nights she had always asked to be left alone before they departed for the night. He knew he could catch her alone.

"So that's the guy huh?"

Ellie looked back startled seeing Jack, She greeted him with a smile. She tried hard not to feel anything when she looked at him but there those butterflies were. She looked away into the deep blackr reflective water feeling the breeze of the cold air. "That's the guy yes."

"I didn't like him."

"You haven't met him, Jack." She tried.

"Do you love him Ellie?"

She looked up startled. "What kind of a question is that?"

"One you cant seem to answer."

Ellie moved closer to him. "It doesn't much matter if I love him or not, I'm marrying him regardless…"

"So it wasn't all your choice?" Jack asked, his hair falling into his eyes a tendancy that drove Ellie mad. She reached out to him pushing the hair behind his ear.

She sighed. "Jack…Its not that I dont want you to be a part of my life, its just that I cant. And its for you that I wont let you be."

Jack tried not thinking of it that way. It would ruin the suspense, the perfect simple romance that the two had. "I know you lied to me this morning."

Ellie looked down. "Jack I ha-"

"Do you feel for him what you feel for me right now?"

Ellie felt her eyes grow wet with tears. She looked away, she couldn't answer him. "Jack I don't know what I feel. "

"You feel that you already care for me more than you ever could for him."

She shook her head in agreement. "But I-"

"Ellie I love-"

Elle moved to him and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and felt the fireworks begin, the stars moved around their heads faster and her heart was beating faster than the engine of the boat. This it what it should always feel like and maybe it could always feel this way if she chose to stay with Jack. But could she adjust to having so little? Could she live well without her dresses and her mirrors and the jewels she didn't think she cared much about but now that she thought of not having them frightened her. "Jack." She whispered her forehead pressed against his as they took a breathe. She could feel him breathing on her nose, heavy much like hers. He wrapped his arms around her and he could feel their hearts begin to beat in unison.

"I don't know how we can make this work…" She said still close looking up at him.

"I don't either. But I care enough to try."

Ellie smiled. "Me too." She leaned up on the tips of her toes and leaned into him once more for an enchanted kiss.

_Hope you enjoyed! Please Review. Ideas are welcome. :)_


End file.
